To the battle
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: sherlolly , victorianlock
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day.

Sherlock Holmes left the crime scene with Doctor Watson after solving the case, breaking another record and leaving the good detective speechless and awed.

He took his carriage to 221B Baker Street, drank his tea, skipped his lunch, and spent the rest of his day in his lab doing one of his hideous experiences that caused two of his former neighbors to move out.

It was a normal day in the one and proudly only consulting detective's life, but this night wasn't.

He cleaned his shoes till he saw his face on them, wore his best tailored suit and his favorite tie, put the lucky handkerchief his mother once gave to him in his pocket for the first time even if he didn't believe in luck, and looked to the mirror.

"To the battle" he murmured to himself before he left his home and rode to the ballroom.

* * *

It was a normal day.

Doctor Hooper finished her autopsies at morgue, took her carriage to home, drank her tea, ate a light lunch, fed her cat, and read another chapter of her novel.

It was a normal day in the proudly first woman pathologist in London's history, but the night wasn't.

She didn't get used to attend this kind of parties, dancing wasn't her most strength point but she couldn't reject Sir Holmes and his wife's invitation specially after she asked her herself and insisted on her present.

She got her best dress out, it was a baby rose sweetheart neck long sleeves dress with black lace strips, she loved the style and how it made her felt beautiful but there was no chance to wear it after her sister's wedding.

She wore the dress, collected her hair in bun, left two thin brown strips to decorate her face and put a black pin in the shape of flower by the side. It was simple but showed her elegance.

She smiled to herself at the mirror, she felt beautiful she decided against adding any colors to her face.

She took her carriage and rode to the ballroom, thinking all the way what would be her dear friend Sherlock reaction.

* * *

It felt like eternity had passed since he put his feet in his brother's ballroom till this second.

The whole government was at the party as usual, the high class community, and most of the detectives inspectors, he was disinterested in engaging with any one of them in any topic, he took a place in the shadows where he could be unseen and still could see the entrance door.

This was the night.

This night he finally decided to do as his dear friend always told him, stop acting as a petulant child and start to put some grown up pants on.

This night he would finally declare his love for Doctor Hooper.

She didn't arrive yet and she hadn't ever been late.

He tried to calm his ached heart by remembering the first time they met.

He smiled at the memory.

A year ago he entered the morgue to find Doctor Robert's face nearer to the color of fresh cherry in its season arguing loudly with the annoyingly serene petite woman who answered quietly that he's absolutely most certainly wrong.

He watched the scene with amusement while they argued about the cause of death of the victim he came to see, wondering at first who was she, a woman working in a morgue wasn't something he heard about every day, till Doctor Stamford walked in and introduced her as Doctor Margaret Hooper, the new, youngest and first on her class pathologist.

The corpse was crying out loud her deductions making him wondering how hard Doctor Robert had fallen from the tree when he was a kid and how exactly did he achieve this position, who didn't stay for an instant after Holmes had confirmed Doctor Hooper's assumptions.

"The smartest move he did for this case since he worked on it," he said while he leaned down to have a better sight to the corpse, when he raised his head she was frowning.

"Leaving the morgue, he was lowering the intelligence of the whole room" he said smirking and she laughed loudly trying to catch air for her lungs after seconds, she caught his heart as well.

Day after day through this year their friendship went stronger, he stopped working with other pathologists, she shared his passion in experiences and science, even provided him body parts when he needed, it was sort of perfection, he never thought of more before he laid his eyes on her, and he never dared to hope for more after.

He's never been in any kind of romantic relationship with women, how could he manage to keep a wonderful woman as her with all his flaws and issues, he couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of losing her as a dear friend if she thought of him as only friend.

It took him a whole year of interventions from his brother and dear friend to put himself together and find the courage to ask her.

And what was better than a dance to start with.

He reached for the watch in his pocket but before he could get it out he stopped breathing.

Doctor Hooper, Molly, entered from the door, looking like a fairytale princess from the old novels.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I don't have the slightest clue how have I agreed on doing this!" Her voice was filled with annoyance, holding the heart of the corpse she was working on to put it on a container in the next table._

 _"I saw you attending dozens of conferences without a moment of hesitation, and doing magnificent job, even having a delightful time correcting two or three mistaken theories, why should this one be different?" Holmes answered her quietly while holding the bone saw._

 _"This is hardly the same Holmes," she sighed deeply taking the bone saw from him._

 _"I don't even remember the last time I actually danced! Could you imagine me in a ballroom nodding and dancing? Me!" She said shaking her hands most of the time, he only smiled._

 _"I sincerely consider apologizing to Lady Holmes." She said reaching for the legs._

 _"You can't!" he shouted with horror making her jump from surprise._

 _"It's only a ballroom!"_

 _"Yes but ..." He looked like forgetting what he should say, she frowned._

 _"But my sister would be deeply disappointed cause she told her dear friends about you and your remarkable work making them all aching for meeting you," he said in hurry as if he was afraid to forget what to say._

 _It looked like she had no chance to escape._

 _"Also you will be dancing only with me and I wouldn't mind to sacrifice the comfort of my feet for the sake of science and our friendship" smirking he was._

 _"Said by who I'll only dance with you?"Smirking back she did._

 _"I've reserved all the dances from this instant." He said moving backward._

 _"I don't call that, and I definitely don't remember I said yes." Her smile was starting to show, unable to keep it inside any longer._

 _"I didn't hear a no either."_

 _Their eyes met for a moment, she could see them sparkling in the low lighting of the morgue, making her heart sank a little._

 _"Sherlock," she said with a hoarse voice._

 _His eyes were like a saucer in this moment._

 _"Hmm?" he only murmured._

 _"Would you please get your hands off Mr. Fred's heart" she said smiling and her head to the side making him chuckle and move his hands off the container from behind his back in a defense gesture._

Doctor Hooper giggled remembering the conversation between her and her dear friend in the morgue two days ago; wondering what would be his reaction when he sees her tonight out of her morgue.

Her smile went sadder while the moments passed, she had no expectations.

She loved him.

This was one of the few nights she admitted to herself that she did, from the first time she saw his smirk after pointing the only accomplish Dr. Robert did in her first day at the morgue, and the first laugh on one of her morbid jokes, she knew she met her soul mate, but sadly he was already married.

she knew him for a year, he was the kind of men who were only interesting in their work, and work only, he even stated few weeks ago to a colleague that he considers himself a man who's happily married to his work, she wasn't a part of this conversation but she heard him when she approached them, she remembered him nervously looking to her while the blood drained from his face and before she could say her greetings he was gone, sleep didn't visit her this night, she was terrified he discovered the secret of her heart, but when he showed up the next day asking for toes she knew she worried about nothing.

She settled to what she had with him as a friendship, and what a wonderful friendship!

It was a privilege to work with a man as brilliant as him and be a partner in his work and experiences in human organs which she never thought she would one day find any other human not only tolerating to hear about it but also being as passionate about them as she was.

But he was a lonely man, she sighed heavily remembering what it was like after Doctor Watson's marriage.

He locked himself in his house for days in a dramatic reaction for losing his friend, or at least as he thought he would.

It was a dark time.

He only began to start living again after Doctor Watson came back from his honeymoon and assured him he would never abandon him.

She really wished him to find happiness, even if it wasn't with her, him happy was all what she needed.

Her thoughts were cut when the door of the carriage got opened. She moved out with shy steps.

* * *

The moment she entered the ballroom his whole body started to move, he felt his legs pushing him toward her like magnets are pulled to each others.

He knew she saw him too only seconds from stepping in, she moved toward him too.

"Doctor Hooper." He greeted her with a bright smile.

"Sir Holmes." Her smile went brighter.

He was absolutely sure he looked like a dork standing there with a wide smile on his lips, his entire two lines of teeth shown up and not capable to organize a simple sentence in his mind to describe how angelic she looked, but he didn't care.

"I ... Uh I'm" he stuttered trying to find the words and failed.

She grinned at the mess that stood in front of her taking the shape of him.

"y .. you look ... would you like to.."

"Doctor Hooper, dear lord I didn't recognize you, you look exquisite my dear" His dear little sister Eurus interrupted him, earning an exasperated glare from him.

"Lady Holmes, thank you for your invitation and your kind words," Doctor Hooper blushed deeply.

"Sherlock, I'm afraid you have to delay this conversation for a later time, Lady Walker and Lady Williams were waiting from the beginning of the evening to get introduced to Doctor Hooper and I can't keep them waiting any more, excuse us." she didn't wait for him to answer and just moved, Molly bit her bottom lips and suppressed her giggles looking to the opened mouth consulting detective before she followed Lady Holmes.

"I didn't even have the change to ask her for dance," he whispered to no one.

"Well well, if this is not the great consulting detective Sherlock Holmes!"

His eyes went wide at the familiar voice even if it hasn't been heard in years.

He turned slowly to see at first the red flower that decorated the black hair, then the unique signature of red shade on her lips, following by the black dress that perfectly suited her shape.

"Would you mind if I asked you for the next dance?" Lady Adler didn't wait for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you back for good?" he asked her with amusement all over his face while they moved with the music.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I really thought you knew me better." She said making her fake sad face.

He grinned loudly while they span together around the room, he missed her, they knew each other for years, friendship were built naturally between the both of them with her revolutionary personality and his outstanding mind and love for adventures, but when she got the opportunity to travel the world she didn't let it slip out of her hands, he didn't see her for three years but she never failed to send him letters every time she traveled to a new country.

"How long will you stay?" he asked her but didn't really hear her answer, his eyes laid on Molly talking to the ladies, he smiled unconsciously looking to her.

"Hmm, I see you got a new gold fish," Irine said in an amusing tone getting him back to where he was.

"No" he simply answered making her eyes going wide and her smile going wider.

"Dear lord! Sherlock Holmes the man happily married to his work is in love!" she laughed loudly making him admonishing her with a look as some guests started to stare.

"But I don't see a ring" she said eyeing the petite doctor from afar.

He felt unease and bit his lip "I haven't told her yet."

"What on earth is keeping you?" She asked in shock.

"I was waiting for the right time," he answered simply.

"And the right time is when you are using help to walk after you reached your golden seventies or when you are on your bed of death?!" she said sarcastically making him twisting his mouth in happiness, he really missed her and her sarcasm.

"Actually I was planning to reveal my feelings for her tonight asking to court her." he said waiting to impress her but she was the one who surprise him with her answer.

"Hmmm, are you certain you want to do this tonight, she is looking really uncomfortable from what I can see from the language of her body."

He swallowed hard beginning to remember how she didn't want to attend this party in the first place. Wondering again if this was the best time to do what he planned.

"How did you meet?"

"At the morgue." The surprise on her face was indescribable with words.

"She's the first woman holding a pathologist position in London." He said with voice filled with pride.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised. Of course you would fall for a woman who's fascinated by the death."

Before he could admonish her she continued "I said it as a compliment!" then grinned.

"What should I do?" he really felt lost in the moment.

She smiled kindly "choose a place where she feels herself, where she feels home"

The dance finished, he leaned and kissed her hands gently.

"I won't leave till I hear the church bells Sherlock, don't make me wait for long." she left him considering what she suggested.

He moved to where Molly was standing minutes before but only found the ladies she was talking with, he walked fast around the place to catch a glimpse of her and found nothing.

"Dr. Hooper left." he turned fast to find his sister-in-law glaring at him with cold eyes.

"What do you mean she left? She just arrived!" he whined unbelieving what she said.

"Well, she apologized to me for being unable to stay for long, she said she felt tired." her eyes were still cold.

He began to get worried about her, she looked fine the beginning of the evening, she looked charming!

"From what I saw and heard it was more of an emotional issue more than physical, after all she only left after seeing you dancing with the nice lady you were dancing with, who was she again?" lady Anthea knew his brother and his family only after Lady Adler left England, and from what he heard on her judgmental voice she wasn't aware about the friendship he had with Irene, what lead him to a conclusion if she didn't know, then Doctor Hooper definitely thought the same as his sister-in-law did.

He left his brother's wife and ran outside. Maybe he would catch her before her carriage moved away.

He didn't.

He sighed deeply cursing himself and his luck for how everything turned to.

He ran his hands on his hair, ordering his mind to find an answer to what he should do.

His mind convinced him the best solution is to wait for the morning, he was going to see her at the morgue then, and he could explain everything happened this night.

His heart and legs had another said.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Doctor Hooper you make us women proud and our heads high!" Lady Walker said sincerely looking to the blushing doctor, it was the first time hearing an old lady having this opinion, most of the people she met specially in this kind of events were terrified of what she's capable of, she remembered making a group of ten speechless after saying in few details what she does in her normal autopsy._

 _She couldn't help but to smile at the horrified look on their faces but she never regretted it, people criticize a woman for reaching her dreams was from the few things she couldn't lightly handle._

 _It was a nice change to be in the side of appreciation._

 _"I'm only following my dreams as my father always taught me Lady Walker, I'm sure if we all tried and spent our time to reach for what we're passionate about, the women's world would be much different." She smiled kindly to the old lady._

 _"Is this Lady Irene Adler dancing with Sir Holmes?" Lady Williams interrupted their conversation with her surprised voice._

 _The both women looked to where she pointed. Her heart sank in her stomach seeing the scene in front of her._

 _Sherlock was dancing with the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, looking to her with admiration laughing and grinning together._

 _He looked happy and comfort talking to her, which was unusual for Sherlock around lot of people, she must be close to him._

 _"I thought she traveled out of London!" Lady Walker got engaged with Lady Williams in the topic._

 _"She was out of the whole Kingdom of England, if you must know, leaving the Holmes despaired and losing any hope of settling their son for marriage" her heart sank more, they were really close._

 _"Seems like we're going to hear church bells soon" Lady Walker smiled saying this staring at the young happy dancers._

Her thoughts were cut by the sound of knocking on her door more than once. She ignored whoever was in the other side.

Be careful of what you wish for.

She thought while wearing her night gown, the image of Sherlock and Lady Adler dancing together never left her from the moment she left the ballroom in hurry after apologizing to Lady Holmes.

Her heart had all the emotions that were opposite to each others.

A smile kissed her lips imagining Sherlock happy with his other half, married and with lookalike kids, as smart and kind as he was.

A tear tendered her cheek when she realized it wasn't her.

Different emotions tortured her between them, but seeing him happy, laughing and having the chance to have a real family turned her sad tears to another happy smile.

She knew things would be different for them from the day he would get married.

London wasn't the best place to raise a kid, he would probably move to a cottage in the side of the country.

A cold hand squeezed her heart, she already lost her friend.

It was a lot to take and think of in one night, she decided to go to bed even if she knew she wouldn't get any sleep, but a sound of broken glasses alarmed her.

She felt scared and took one of the irons next to her chimney for defense, leaving her room with cautious steps only to find Sherlock standing next to her broken windows.

She was about to admonish him for his foolish behavior, but the look on his face made her stop.

"I'm terrified," he said with breathy voice making her heart ached, she knew what he meant, when it came to handle emotions, Sherlock Holmes was more of a lost puppy.

Surely with her luck he would choose her over Doctor Watson for a romantic advice, she couldn't send him away in the condition he was in, he was a man looking terribly in love and scared of what this would mean, she knew part of his fear of commitment is his love for his work, wondering who would bear him and what he did.

She walked to him slowly and caught one of his hands in both hers.

"Falling in love is scary, but if you fall for the one, the right one, it will be freedom for both of you," she knew how much he loved his job and having someone could tie him down, she wanted to make him understand it's normal to do what he loved the most and have a home and beloved family too without stopping being himself.

Hope began to appear in his eyes, a smile touched his lips while he said "I'll need your help Molly," he demanded.

She stopped breathing for a moment, he was asking for her help to be with another woman, he didn't even know how cruel what he asked from her, how could he when she never tried to show her feelings even to herself most of the time, she closed her eyes to hide the pain in them, when she opened them she put the most beautiful smile she could fake in this situation.

"Of course I will, you are my friend and I would do anything for you to be happy, what do you need?"

She was surprised when he looked to her in shock, but not the half of surprise when he pulled his hand away from hers, took her hand in both his warm hands. The way he looked to her made her shiver, he looked to her as the ultimate reason of living, as she was his heaven.

"You," was all he whispered.

…

She didn't answer her door, he knocked and knocked but no answer had come, his mind told him to wait till tomorrow like it told him before and didn't listen, his heart and legs had another said.

He didn't feel what he was doing till he was in his half way up on the tree.

He used the neighbors' tree to climb to her windows, he wondered if the writers in the romantic novels when they write about their hero climbing tree to reach his lover have they mentioned how difficult it was, how many scratches he would get to accomplish his mission.

With a small branch he broke the glasses and entered her home.

She got out her room and it hit him the moment he saw her. He didn't even prepare what he should say. She looked beautiful even with the trace of tears he didn't miss on her cheek.

"I'm terrified," was all he could think of.

His heart felt warm the second her hands touched his, her assuring words made him feel relaxed and gave him strength, if they would reach their happily ever after they would need to help each others.

He was shocked hearing her answer to his demand, he really thought she understood, instead she misunderstood entirely what was happening, he needed to fix it.

He felt her whole body shivered after taking her small hand between his.

"You," he said it sincerely answering her question.

He took a breath and said the last thing she thought she would hear out of his mouth.

"I'm the most ridiculous idiotic man in the world" she twisted her mouth in amusement but he didn't give her a chance to answer.

"I love you Molly."

She couldn't believe what she heard but he didn't stop, "Lady Adler is a dear old friend I didn't see for years and nothing more."

He felt her heartbeats going faster between his fingers.

"If you could give this foolish man a chance, if you could find a place for him in your heart and life he would be the happier man in the world" he said as a pray.

She only looked to him with disbelief for a minute, didn't say a word, anxiety began to get the best of him, he really thought she shared the same feelings he had for her, He was afraid he was wrong.

He began to think she only considered him as a friend. That was why she offered to help him to court another woman.

Suddenly her eyes were filled with tears, a wonderful smile lightened her whole face, and then she laughed loudly.

"If it passed in your mind that breaking into my home calling yourself names and declare your love in a beautiful way will spare you from courting me, you are terribly wrong sir!"

He grinned in relief thanking god for the precious chance to love and be loved by such an amazing person, promised himself whatever happened, no matter how many things he ruined before in his life, this love wouldn't be ruined for any reason and he was sure she would help him with each step they would take together.

He got his mother's precious gift out of his pocket and dried her tears with the lucky handkerchief.

His mind never believed in luck, this night his heart had another said.


End file.
